


Sexual Hijinks With Your Friends! Persona 3 Edition

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: I can't think of a title, fuck me. Sorry, brahs.Kudos and comments are appreciated as usual. Also P3DMN >>>> P5DSNSorry for any typos and mistakes as usual.





	Sexual Hijinks With Your Friends! Persona 3 Edition

“I’ll clean it, I promise!”

“Iori, you said that yesterday.”

Makoto watched drowsily on the couch at his two teammates reenact the show again. It was almost like a comedy routine that ran too long, with Mitsuru ordering Junpei to clean up his room and Junpei promising he’ll do it later that night. And well-

“Iori, I have to say that I’m starting to get sick of repeating myself on a daily basis,” Mitsuru said sternly, her arms on her waist as she strutted closer to Junpei. “If you don’t act like any responsible adult, I might need to take drastic action.”

Everyone else in the room audibly gulped.

Junpei held his arms out defensively. “H-Hold on, I swear on Koromaru that I’ll get clean tonight. Just one more day, please?”

His begging made Mitsuru soften a bit, and she folded her arms, still stern but less intimidating. “I put my hopes on you ages ago, but it’ll look like I have to rely on someone else.”

“Okay, bye.” Yukari piped out, dragging Fuuka alongside her.

Akihiko sneakily walked up the stairs followed by Ken and Koromaru, sharing a solidary look.

Aigis spoke out, “I would volunteer but my hands are not for cleaning,” She aimed her arms as if she was going to shoot Junpei who quickly jumped back a step, until she slowly dropped her arms. “I hope you understand.”

Now left with no other options, Makoto let out a sigh. If this was what was needed to stop this charade, he raised his arm up. “I volunteer.”

\------

“I wish you the best of luck.”

Mitsuru’s last words to him were ominous ones, but he pushed on. He shared a look with Junpei who shrugged. “I don’t see why everyone is so bothered. My room is fine.”

Makoto braced himself. Cleaning Junpei’s room couldn’t be as bad as fighting shadows, right? Shielding himself, Junpei unlocked the door of his room.

“Oh!”

Makoto widened his eyes when they stepped into Junpei’s room. It... really wasn’t as dirty as he thought it was. Some magazines and a messy pile of clothes on the floor but nothing a quick brush-through couldn’t help.

“Jeez, I cleaned up after her first scolding but she keeps badgering me. What’s up with that?” Junpei asked with his hands in his pockets.

“Hey, hey. You think she likes me? She’s like one of those _tsunderes_ , huh?”

“I’m sure she just has higher standards- in cleanliness and men.”

“Heey, I got feelings, you know.”

Makoto scoffed. Jokes aside, Makoto was oddly excited for tonight. He enjoyed cleaning. He knew it was an odd hobby but there was nothing more entertaining to him but organizing his inventory.

When his classmates suggested he dressed up like a maid for the school festival, he couldn’t wait for it. They all said it was a joke and that he didn’t actually have to do it, but it planted a seed in Makoto’s mind… Dressing up as a maid would have been fun… and Yukari even took this as a chance to practiced her sewing skills and made him a custom-made outfit.

He played it off coolly, saying that it was fine as long as it made her happy… but he couldn’t say that he wasn’t excited at the thought of wearing it.

He sighed, deep in his thoughts. Depressed, he thought back to when he practiced his “Good day, master!” greetings. And he never got the chance to wear Yukari’s homemade maid uniform… Truly that hurricane was the worst.

And now he had the chance to make his odd fantasy come true and pretend to be a maid in his head, but it turned out that it wasn’t even a big mess?! He cursed the gods, but not the gods in his head because they’re cool.

“So, are you coming in or what? Or are you going to daydream?”

“Right, right.”

Junpei yawned, muffling his mouth with his palm. “I’m just gonna take a nap for a bit, so go wild.” He added before jumping onto his bed. Within seconds, Junpei slumped down and was asleep like a baby.

Makoto frowned. He watched Junpei, the man slumped on his bed with his trademarked baseball hat and dark summer tank top. Letting out a sigh, Makoto wondered why he was doing this again.

A little please and thank you would have been appreciated.

With that one thought lingering in his head, Makoto took one step into Junpei’s room until suddenly, an insidious idea popped into his head. An insidious and DANGEROUS idea.

What would he had to lose?

\-----

“...way of life, way of life…”

Makoto sang quietly to himself while he picked up Junpei’s dirty clothes on the floor. Most of them smelled lightly of sweat, and he speculated they were just used for a day before tossed off.

Carefully dragging the laundry basket to not to make too much noise, he dumped the clothes in, wiping his hands clean from the remains of dust. Wiggling his hips in beat of the song, Makoto continued cleaning up Junpei’s room, with one clean rag on one hand and a water spray in another.

It was a ludicrous sight. Cool, calm and collected Makoto was actually cleaning one of his friend’s room while the man slept without a care, but Makoto didn’t mind. He didn’t have many things in his own room, so it was a rare experience in itself to actually have to clean and organize belongings.

It helped that it finally gave him an excuse to wear his maid outfit.

He tugged on the high thigh socks wrapped around his legs, the dark black contrasting with his paleness. The socks squeezed tight, highlighting his legs’ lithe form and how smooth and soft his thighs were.

Minato clicked his tongue as he pulled his white frilly skirt down, amazed that Yukari of all people would design such a short skirt for the maid costume. He supposed that it was just good business sense, to give the clientele what they wanted… but he wondered if she forgot that she was going to wear it too. The skirt could barely fall past the midlength of his thighs, and he felt exceptionally exposed, especially with how breezy it was.

To complete the ensemble, he wore some tight black panties that he bought… for his own personal usage. He was glad that he picked the color black, as it matched well with the socks and the whole get up, giving it a monochrome classic look. Something he always pictured when he thought of maids. He gave a little twirl, watching the skirt spin around, fluttering up, giving anyone who would see a view of his lacy panties wrapped around his groin.

Well, that was fun, Makoto thought as he adjusted his lacey maid headband and fidgeted with his headphones. Done and satisfied with the admiration of his outfit, Makoto continued on with his assigned task, dropping to his knees and reaching to pick up some magazines underneath Junpei’s bed. Making sure not to make too much noise to wake up his sleepy-headed teammate, he scooted in, diving underneath the wooden frame, his hands stretched out, fingers wiggling.

“Gotcha!” Makoto said, wincing when he realized that he shouted a little bit too loud for his liking. Remaining silent, he waited to see if Junpei woke up… but eventually, let out a sigh of relief when he didn’t hear a peek. Coughing lightly, Makoto pulled the magazines towards him, only for the covers to catch his views.

“Ah! My Cat Transformed Into A Naughty Maid! Chapter 1”

And two, and three and four. The covers all had scantily dressed girls, with cat ears and varying shades of colored hair. There was a redhead with a smug expression, twirling her pigtails with her fingers, with one of her feet clearly pressing on an erection. Despite the dominating position, the twitching of her cat ears denoted clear affection.

There was another cover with a catgirl maid with brown hair, grinning happily as she held onto what Makoto presumed to be the main character’s arm, her breasts drawn cartoonishly large as they pressed snugly against her partner. “My Childhood Best Friend Turned Into A Catgirl Just For Me!”

One magazine, in particular, peaked Makoto’s interest. A sullen-looking maid with dark blue hair covering one of her eyes looked seductively to the viewer, lifting her skirt up slightly just to make a show of her cameltoe in black silk panties. Her chest was drawn flatter compared to the other girls, her expression nervous but eager. “The Quiet Classmate Is Also A Catgirl Maid… And Also A Super Bitch Slut!”

And based on the dog-eared nature of the pages, it looked to be Junpei’s favorite issue.

Makoto pursed his lips, waddling backward with his knees firmly on the floor. Well, he was not surprised that Junpei was into maids. After all, maids are one of the most plebeian fetishes out there, Makoto was sure of that. And with his relationship with Chidori, who dressed in that outrageous get-up, was it really shocking?

But the catgirls…? Mmm, he wondered if he could somehow leak the information to Yukari.

“Woah!”

Makoto jumped, his legs frozen. He just heard Junpei spoke… and there’s no way that he wouldn’t notice someone’s lower half sticking out under his bed.

How could he not hear Junpei wake up? Junpei always made such a fuss when he woke up from a nap in the common room. Or at least Makoto should have heard the footsteps Junpei would have made? Junpei’s always making noise when he stomped around in the dorms.

“Old dry winds go by~… Lone air comes quietly~…”

Son of a bitch.

He swallowed hard, not sure what he was going to do. How was he going to explain this? Maybe if he just stayed in this position, he could pretend to be Yukari… or Fuuka? Was Junpei that big of a dumbass?

“Am I dreaming…?” The drowsy tone in Junpei’s voice calmed Makoto’s heart slightly.

“Woah…” Maybe if he remained silent, Junpei would just go back to bed and sleep and oh god, Junpei’s lifting his skirt up.

Nope nope nope. Now Junpei’s roaming hands are touching his asscheeks, groping him roughly. Makoto couldn’t believe that Junpei would just touch the ass of some random person whose torso was underneath their bed. That’s just rude.

Scooping all the magazines in his arms, Makoto rushed his way out from under Junpei’s bed. but Junpei held on, his hands attached to Makoto’s asscheeks relentlessly, squeezing and kneading them like bread. But Makoto pushed on, dragging himself back until his head popped out from the wooden frame and he abruptly stood up, letting out a triumphant cry.

Or at least he tried too, as his attempt to stand up was stopped suddenly with the realization that Junpei was touching from the top of his bed, and Junpei’s refusal to let go ended pulling from the bed to the empty air. Making a loud cry, Junpei shouted and collapsed onto Makoto, the poor crossdressing boy yelping when he felt Junpei’s crotch meet the back of his head, slamming the both of them onto the wooden floor.

On the first floor, Ken and Koromaru looked up at the ceiling, before turning their view back to the television.

Makoto groaned in pain, Junpei’s heavy fallen body on top of him… but at least he learned that his hearing was getting worse. On the other hand, if Junpei falling onto him broke his headphones… he was going to have a fit.

When he was sure that nothing was broken, Makoto gave a hard slap against Junpei’s clap, making the man howl loudly. “Get off me,” Makoto grunted.

“M-Makoto?! Wha-” In haste, Junpei climbed off Makoto, finally letting him get off from the floor. With his arms holding tight around the magazines, Makoto stood up, dusting off his knees and skirt with one hand.

“What the hell! Why are you dressed like that?!”

“Hey, hush.” Makoto quickly answered, glaring harshly at Junpei. Junpei looked back at him, baseball hat askewed, and a bright red blush on his face as he stared at Makoto’s get up. With all the stumbling and moving around, Makoto’s thigh socks slinked down, revealing more of his pale thighs.

“Erk, did Makoto always have such nice-looking skin?” Junpei thought.

“Stop staring at me, pervert.”

“Gah! What are you talking about? You’re the one dressed… in all of that!” Junpei retorted, gesturing up and down Makoto’s frame. The leader just frowned and turned his head away, “I wasn’t the one doing some molesting. Had a nice feel, perv?” Makoto nervously touched his bottom, flushing as he remembered Junpei’s calloused hands touching him so eagerly.

Junpei blushed harder. Like he should be accountable for that. He was sure that it was a dream- after all, it’s no normal occurrence to see a pair of nice legs and a cute butt framed with a frilly skirt, shaking teasingly in front of him. His thumbs nervously grazed his palms; he could still feel the soft bounciness of… Makoto’s ass underneath his hands.

Darting his hands behind his back, Junpei replied sharply. “Hey, don’t try to start with me. I’m not the one dressed like that-” A lightning of inspiration struck, and Junpei grinned deviously.

“I wonder what the others would react if they hear about this?” Junpei taunted with a wide smile, his canines showing. “That our leader loves dressing up as a maid…”

Makoto lowered his brows, and countered back.

“W-Well, I wonder what Yukari would think if I show her this!” Makoto retorted, presenting his ammunition to Junpei. “That Junpei here is a furry!”

Junpei reacted with a cartoonish gasp and a pointed finger, his ears turning bright red. Someone finding his secret stash was a devastating blow.

“Catgirls are not furries! And give it back!” Junpei yelled, jumping at the magazines which Makoto pulled away from him quickly with a cocky smile.

“And we all know that Yukari’s popular and knows a lot of people… like girls-”

“Ah!”

In a blink of an eye, Makoto makes his way towards the door, his tongue sticking out his mouth mischievously. Unfortunately, Junpei caught on his plan. His baseball experience finally being useful, he dashed and blocked Makoto from reaching his goal, covering the door with a grounded stance.

Makoto was unable to stop his feet when Junpei jumped in front of him and they collided, their bodies slamming against each other, bumping against the door and dragging them down onto the floor.

Makoto groaned, his head painfully thumping against Junpei’s chest. Blinking, he realized what happened and darted his hands against his chest and Junpei, realizing something.

Aw crap, their collision knocked the magazines out of his arms, and now he lost the advantage. Now, what was he going to do to keep Junpei’s mouth shut?

Junpei groaned, his baseball cap fallen by the side. He rubbed the back of his head in pain, the second time of the day that he had dropped to the floor, and it didn’t feel better.

When he felt fingers pressed against his chest, Junpei realized what position they were in and tried to jump back to his feet.

But Makoto clinged onto him, holding him down and Junpei didn’t have enough energy to push him off. He just woke up, and he’s tired. He whined, and laid back defeatedly. All the ruckhousing was too troublesome for a Sunday.

Sighing, he dropped his view back to Makoto pressed against him, and his heart stopped.

He never really got close to Makoto… but was he always so cute? His lips looked so pouty and pink, glossy even. His dark blue hair was disheveled, and a light layer of sweat made his skin look even more luminescent. Junpei swallowed as his eyes wandered down to Makoto’s outfit which almost made him look like a pretty girl, traveling down to those legs of his, and how in this position, the skirt lifted itself up, showing off Makoto’s bottom covered by black panties-

Junpei gulped. Oh crap oh crap oh CRAP

“Junpei?”

Oh god, he noticed.

“You got an erection.”

Junpei’s going to die now.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Junpei laughed out, looking anywhere but at Makoto.

“It looks big.”

“Uh?!”

Junpei shuddered when he felt fingers wrapped against his length, packed in his jeans. Shutting his eyes tight, he couldn’t do anything to let Makoto touch him, his hands firmly stuck on the floor to hold himself up.

“Hey.”

Junpei didn’t reply.

“Heey.”

Still quiet.

“I’m gonna slam my fist on your cock if you don’t look at me.”

“Okay, okay! What is it?”

Junpei wasn’t ready for the sight of his leader looking up at him, a devious smile on his smile as he palmed his hardening bulge teasingly. Makoto tilted his head, showing off the bare skin of his neck before leaning in and whispering into Junpei’s ear. “If I give you a sloppy blowjob, we can forget this ever happen, okay?”

Without restraint, Junpei nodded quickly, eliciting a chuckle from the leader, and he quickly cursed to himself for succumbing to Makoto’s offer.

But it had been a really long time-

The sound of his belt being opened and pulled off, and the click of his jeans button being released cemented that Junpei was really going to get his first blowjob by Makoto of all people, in a maid outfit of all things, and over some of his dirty magazines of all the situations imaginable.

Despite his whirling shock of what was going to happen, when Makoto tugged on his jeans, Junpei lifted himself up, making it easily for Makoto to pull it off, leaving it tugged halfway past his thighs. Makoto cooed, sending a nervous chill through Junpei’s spine before Makoto ran his hands against Junpei’s thighs.

“You have nice legs.”

“T-Thanks?”

Makoto chuckled again, before he went straight to the point, digging his hands into Junpei’s heart designed boxers, a classic, he thought before fishing out Junpei’s erected cock out of its trappings.

The sensation of his bare hard cock meeting air left Junpei gasping. Flushed from embarrassment Junpei kept his eyes on a clock on his wall, tracking every second, every minute, every time.

Makoto stared at Junpei’s cock, as it menacingly stood up in a mess of dark curls. The mushroom head looked intimidating, dewy from a mixture of precum and sweat. The length was long and fat, and Makoto was sure if news got out that Junpei had something like this in his pants, girls would be knocking out his door just to get a ride.

Too bad he was going to try it first, Makoto thought as he licked his lips, and nervously took his first taste.

Junpei almost jumped when Makoto wrapped his warm, wet mouth around Junpei’s tip, but luckily had the restraint and politeness to only just groan out in pleasure, locking his knees in as Makoto positioned himself between his legs.

Despite Makoto’s cocky behavior, it was clear that he was inexperienced, his mouth shallowly sucking onto Junpei’s length with a cautious charm. Lapping at the slit, Makoto had his first taste of salty pre-cum, which just motivated Makoto more, wanting to replace it with actual thick cum.

Junpei shut the eyes tight, his head banged against the door as he sunk into the pleasure of his leader’s mouth wrapped around his cock. Nervously brushing his fingers through Makoto’s hair, his affectionate action was rewarded with increased enthusiasm as Makoto pushed his mouth lower, gagging slightly as he attempted his best to take Junpei’s meaty cock down his throat.

With a whine, Makoto held tightly onto Junpei’s thighs, his thumb squeezed securely as he dipped his head lower and lower, only using his throat and mouth to pleasure Junpei. His tongue darted around the lengthy cock, lapping the skin, slicking it up, his mind now blurring as he focused his action onto worshipping Junpei’s cock.

It was of mind-numbing quality, Makoto thought as he darted his eyes up, delighted as he looked at Junpei’s pleasured expression. His lips were pursed in a tight line, his eyes shut tight and his nose inhaling air in a quickening pace. Makoto thought Junpei looked goofy as hell but… almost charming.

Shaking away any possible feelings away, Makoto continued to use his mouth and throat on Junpei’s cock, constricting and squeezing tight, before using one of his hands to stroke any part that he couldn’t fit into his mouth.

Junpei whined, making squeaky pleasured sounds as Makoto proceeded with his blowjob. Not as sloppy as he promised, but to Junpei who didn’t know better, it was stunning, with every tight suck and focused kiss on his cock sending his mind into heaven.

With a deepthroated shuttering groan, Junpei felt his heart stammered painfully when he accidentally shot his eyes down, catching a view of his composed leader, scrawled on his calves, desperately pleasuring his cock with his pretty pink lips, sucking in his cheeks while he shamelessly swallowed down his length with a manner that Junpei didn’t even know Makoto was capable of.

He couldn’t even imagine it- it was like one of his porno books!

It wasn’t long before Junpei wanted to blow, his inexperience and pure adrenaline making his blood pump painfully with excitement. With one last pleasured moan, he tapped Makoto’s forehead desperately, his throat feeling too tight to alert Makoto of his coming orgasm.

Makoto didn’t realize what Junpei was trying to say, too caught up with Junpei’s fat cock in his mouth, and his inattention caused him to take a thick load of virgin cum down his throat, hot and sticky and fresh from the pipe.

Makoto quickly pulled back at his first bitter taste, gasping while Junpei couldn’t stop moaning and groaning, twitching with every pulse, with an orgasm face that Makoto would call buffoonish. But he couldn’t pull away fast enough, and it led to his face receiving a fresh load of cum, staining the leader’s pretty face and hair with hot white streaks of cum.

When Junpei was finished, his semen spilling out of his slit like a tap, Makoto gazed up at him, cheeks red, eyes tired and throat sore. Junpei didn’t say anything, as he was too busy with his hands on his face, the realization that he just came inside another man’s mouth and stained his face with jizz… even if he was dressed as a maid, that wasn’t right!

Right?

Junpei squeaked when he felt fingers wrapped around his freshly wrung cock, stroking it with slow, caring strokes.

“Junpei… You’re still hard.”

Junpei wiggled his hips in reply.

He was sure he saw stars when Makoto returned his lips back to his cock.

\---------

“I’m glad to see that Iori’s room is finally clean, thanks to you.”

“No problem,” Makoto answered with a casual salute. Mitsuru beamed at him, folded her arms and returned her look back at Junpei. “But I’m sure that Iori here would be needing your help again. So if I may request-”

“Oh come on. I don’t need help.” Junpei interrupted with a frown on his face. He gave a look at Makoto who smiled gently at him before the leader answered back to Mitsuru.

“I would gladly help with his cleaning,” Makoto said, as he slinked behind Junpei, and whispered something into the magician’s ear. “Right?”

“Master.”

Junpei wondered if he should have taken the risk and just let Makoto blabbed to Yukari.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't think of a title, fuck me. Sorry, brahs.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated as usual. Also P3DMN >>>> P5DSN
> 
> Sorry for any typos and mistakes as usual.


End file.
